1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the mounting of a cycloidal propeller on a ship's hull. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting including elastic support rings and elastic thrust rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cycloidal propeller for a ship may have an axis of rotation of its propeller shaft which is generally perpendicular to the direction of advance. Such a propeller conventionally includes a lower annular housing plate or base plate, by which it is mounted on the propeller foundation formed in the ship's hull.
An elastic mounting of a ship's propeller for such a transverse-thrust device is disclosed in "Schiff und Hafen", 1969, pp. 250-251.
One such propeller is disclosed in an article by Friedrich Richter, "Bereisungsboot Karl Jarres der Duisburg-Ruhrorter Hafen AG." ("The Inspection Boat Karl Jarres of the Duisburg-Ruhrorter Hafen AG"), reprinted in HANSA, Zentralorgan fur Schifffahrt, Schiffbau, Hafen (Issue No. 37, 1950), which is identical in content to Voith reprint No. 1187, issued in 1953. The mounting of such a propeller is difficult to tune precisely with respect to the resonance frequencies of the drive. Furthermore, such a mounting must be quite stable to avoid damage to elastically resilient elements of the mounting, which would cause problems including impaired damping. Even with a stable mounting, however, operational failures are possible.
The known mounting is disadvantageous because of the difficulty in tuning and the difficulty in replacing a damaged elastic element.